Luminaires come in various shapes and sizes and are used in different applications to provide illumination, be it in a commercial, industrial, residential and/or specialized setting. In general, a luminaire will include a housing, one or more light sources operatively mounted therein, and an output element disposed relative to the light source(s) to shape, redirect, or even mask an output to provide a desired output illumination.
Different assemblies are provided to accommodate different installations, for instance in allowing for different output element configurations and installation sequences, as described in the following exemplary documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,600 for a Light Assembly having Interconnected Housing Parts and a Lens; U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,491 for a Lens Retention Means for Vehicle Lamp Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,414 for a Recessed Lighting Fixture; U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,931 for a Retention Device for Lighting Fixture Cover; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,716 for a Lighting Fixture Enclosure; International Application Publication No. WO 2012/156859 for a Lens Retention Clip for Luminaire; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,282 for a Reflector Lamp Assembly Utilizing Lens that Snaps into Reflector.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.